


Most přes Ibar

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (so many swear words honestly), (uh oh... looks like an infection), Balkantalia, Delayed Drowning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of War, Mentions of incest, Sibling Incest, Some Cut Injuries, Swearing, Whump, Yugotalia - Freeform, home abuse, my gf of 5 years just recently confessed she likes h/c, so i'm trying to make her happy, this is birthday gift
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Řeka Ibar na kosovských hranicích se rozvodňuje a hrozí katastrofa. Je Draganova sestra v bezpečí? Je. Je Kosovo v bezpečí? Jejda.
Relationships: Serbia/Female Serbia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Most přes Ibar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samozvany_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samozvany_bard/gifts).



> Dragan: Srbsko  
> Danica: Fem!Srbsko  
> Dardan: Kosovo
> 
> je to problematický. dost, i když nic vyloženě explicitního. přečetli jste si pečlivě tagy?

„…a pak bych doporučoval zaútočit tudy, vrchem,“ ukazoval vzrostlý Srb v zelené vestě druhému, menšímu Srbovi. „Tak je obklíčíme, pobijeme a vznikne jen minimum dalších partyzánských bojůvek. Bůh ví,“ povzdechl si a poškrabal se pod baretem, „že mě ty partyzáni neskutečně serou.“

Menší Srb, vlastně samotná personifikace Republiky Srbska, Dragan Mišić, se taky podrbal. „Mně to přijde jako dobrý plán, Lazarevići. Mám přes dvanáct set let zkušeností a sám bych to-“

Přerušilo ho zazvonění mobilu a Dragan se poplácal po svojí vestě, aby zjistil, do které kapsy ho strčil. Vytáhl bytelný Siemens a povzdechl si, když uviděl volající číslo. „Moment.“

Poodešel od stolu, kde se řešila taktika, a zavrčel: „Co je, Danico, zas tě svrbí píča? Teď nemůžu!“

„Draško!“ vypískla Danica. „Máme tu povodeň, bojím se, že nás to zaplaví!“

„Jo, říkali mi něco o tom, že se Ibar včera rozvodnil…“ zamručel Srbsko. „Tak snad zvládneš sama vytahat porcelán a kukačky nahoru na most, ne?“

„O to nejde! Zamkl jsi Dardana v podkroví a bojím se-“

Dragan sprostě zaklel a nahmatal klíč od podkroví pod vestou. „Dobře, přijedu. Snad to nebude tak zlý, ženská!“

Došel zpátky ke stolu. „Sorry, chlapi, musím se otočit u ségry doma, máme volnýho nějakýho gazika?“

Měli jen BVP, ale to nevadilo. Bude tam zrovna tak rychle. Jeden z vojáků se nabídl, že bude řídit, což Srbsko přijal, a tak se bez zdržování vydali na cestu.

BVP si to hnalo rovinatou krajinou jižního Srbska, a Srbsko pozoroval známky záplav. Nezvedal se skoro žádný prach, jak byly vlhké silnice, na polích byly obrovské louže a všechny rostliny byly až agresivně zelené. A čím blíž Ibaru, tím se to zhoršovalo. Viděl pytle s pískem v pohotovosti a auta naložená vším důležitým a připravená v případě nutnosti vyrazit.

Už viděl most a byl rád, že neztrácel čas; Ibar byl mocně rozvodněný a malý domek, postavený na sloupech na jeho břehu, nevypadal, že by zvládl vzdorovat ještě dlouho.

Danica stála vedle, většina věcí v rancích už vytahaná vysoko na břeh, a zoufale na auto mávala. Voják přidal, vjel rychle na most a to byla chyba. Most se otřásl a i když zůstal stát (postavili ho ještě za Jugoslávie, sakra, tehdy se věci dělaly tak, aby něco vydržely), otřesy se přenesly na malý domek. Pilíře zasténaly, zachvěly se a definitivně povolily. Celý domek spadl s rachotem do řeky. Danica se rozječela a seběhla blíž k vodě, ale bála se vrhnout do prudké vody.

„Matičko Boží, zkurvená práce!“ zařval Dragan, vystřelil poklopem BVP, až si narazil hlavu, seskočil z auta, skopl boty, odhodil vestu a pistoli a skočil do vody rovnou z mostu.

Ponořil se pod hladinu a okamžitě musel začít bojovat proti prudké vodě, která byla rozvířená, kalná a spodní proudy ho strhávaly. Ráznými pohyby silných paží a nohou se dostával ke dnu a snažil se rozeznat obrysy jejich dočasného domu. Kosovo byl zavřený v podkroví. To bylo bytelně opravené, samotným Draganem, jak si kysele uvědomoval – Kosovo měl tendenci pořád utíkat, spratek jeden nevděčná. Takže se nevylomí sám. Dragan bude muset najít dvířka, odemknout a vyvléct ho ven.

Veplul rychlými, jistými záběry do domu. Ve vodě se vznášela spousta krámů, které Danica nestihla, nedokázala nebo nechtěla vyvléct ven; málem se zamotal do prostěradla a musel uhnout vznášejícímu se lavoru. Dům zatím seděl na dně, ale proudy Ibaru do něj narážely a bylo jen otázkou času, kdy se zhroutí a oba je pod sebou rozmačká.

Proplul kuchyní, kde musel zavřít oči kvůli popelu z kamen, který dělal z už tak kalné vody mléko, a zamířil popaměti do ložnice. V ložnici se vznášela postel, na které se s Danicou něco nasouložili – ta byla ztracená. Škoda, byla pohodlná. Šátral jednou rukou po stropě, aby nahmatal vikýř, a druhou rukou hrabal pod tričkem, aby vytáhl klíček. Už mu docházel vzduch a cítil železný tlak v plicích.

Postel se nebezpečně přiblížila a Dragan se ji pokusil odkopnout. Jenže z boku postele trčel rezavý hřebík a rozsekl mu nohu po celé délce lýtka. Kdyby měl Dragan vzduch nazbyt, tak by nadával hůř než námořník. Musí si pospíšit!

Svíral klíč v ztuhlých prstech a klouzal jím po dvířkách. Dardane…

Konečně ho vrazil do zámku a povedlo se mu i přes odpor kovu otočit. Otevřel dvířka a vstrčil hlavu do podkroví. Byla v něm úplná tma, ale naštěstí bylo hodně malé, tak svého bratra zvládl nahmatat. Chytil ho za bundu a přitáhl k sobě. Kosovo nereagoval. _Kurva._

Vyvlekl ho nešetrně dvířky ven a zoufale se rozhlédl po pokoji. Nikdy nezvládne proplout s Dardanem zase kuchyní zpátky. Podíval se na okno ven, doplaval k němu, roztříštil dřevěnou příčku loktem ( _další_ krev), a protáhl ho ven. Nesešlo na tom, že byli oba hluboce pořezaní; lepší, než utopení.

Unavenými tempy se snažil dostat na hladinu, přičemž ho málem strhl jejich dům, který se konečně poddal proudu a začal se rozpadat. Nikdy se odsud nedostanou. Pevně svíral drobnou dlaň svého mladšího bratra.

Nakonec se ven ale dostali; Dragan nebyl z těch, kteří by se vzdávali. Dohrabal na břeh, převrátil se a začal zvracet litry a litry vody. Danica a řidič běhali kolem nich a snažili se jim pomoci, ulevit. Dragan si nakonec unaveně prohrábl patku. „Co Dardan?“

„Nedýchá,“ řekla Danica, které tekly slzy a rozmazávaly její maskaru.

„Píča práce,“ vydechl Dragan.

„Vy ale nemůžete umřít, ne?“ zeptal se voják nervózně.

Dragan a Danica se na sebe podívali. To za války tak docela neplatilo. A Kosovu se v poslední době přestala rychle hojit zranění, a to u personifikace státu nikdy neznačilo nic dobrého.

„V Haagu nás rozsekají na nudličky, jestli nám chcípne,“ řekl suše Dragan. „Musíme ho zachránit.“

„Chorvatsko mi ukazoval, jak křísit tonoucí,“ řekla Danica nervózně.

„Ty vole, ten ti toho ukázal, radši ani nemluv!“ utrhl se na ni Dragan. „Mě Černá Hora naučil jeden trik.“ Vstal na nejistých nohou, sehnul se, i když se mu strašně točila hlava a měl pocit, že dozajista vyzvrací i druhou půlku Ibaru, a chytil Kosovo za kotníky. Zvedl ho a pořádně s ním zatřásl.

Kosovo sebou zaškubal a také vyzvracel spoustu vody – ústy, nosem, z očí mu teklo. Ale hrudní koš mu chraptivě naskočil a Kosovo začal dýchat.

„Díkybohu!“ řekla Danica uslzeně a něžně Dardana objala. „Probuď se, bratříčku!“

„Krvácíte,“ řekl voják Draganovi.

Dragan se podíval na svoji nohu. Byla celá zakrvácená. Úplně celá. „Tak co tu stojíš jak čurák na mostě? Dones z bévépéčka nějakou lékárničku, a jestli tam není, tak si ji vykouzli z prdele, společně s dobrou výmluvou!“

Voják se rozeběhl nahoru.

„Neprobírá se,“ řekla plačtivě Danica. „Dardane!“ Lehoučce s ním zatřásla.

Srbsko se začal trochu bát. Nejenomže by jim v Haagu utrhli hlavu, měl Kosovo rád, i když mu dělal takové starosti. Miloval ho, stejně jako svou sestru.

„Možná by zafungovalo, kdybychom ho oslovili… tím druhým jménem?“ zeptala se Danica váhavě.

„Ne.“

„Ale Draško… co když by to _opravdu_ fungovalo?“

Dragan se zamračil a stiskl rty do úzké čárky.

„Džalále,“ řekla potichu Danica, chytla ho za ramena a políbila ho lehce na rty. Voják naštěstí pořád ještě hledal lékárničku v útrobách BVP.

Oční víčka Kosova se lehounce zatřepotala a pak je malátně otevřel.

„Ty zmrde jeden mrňavá!“ vyklouzlo Draganovi a praštil ho do žeber. „Tos udělal naschvál!“

Kosovo zasténal. Dragan ho chtěl praštit ještě jednou – muslimské jméno, které si jeho bratr sám přivlastnil, se v jejich domě _nevyslovovalo_ – ale voják se už vracel s lékárničkou. Srbsko si vyhrnul kalhoty a vytrhl vojákovi z ruky tlakový obvaz. „Dezinfekce není?“

Voják pokrčil rameny. „Znáte to… Chlapi ji vychlastali.“

„Danica určitě zachránila nějaký láhve s rakijí, dones jednu. To by bylo v píči, dostat ještě infekci, a všichni víme, že šiptaři do týhle řeky chčijou ostošest. Pak zajeď do tábora, řekni Lazarevićovi, že útok bude muset dělat beze mě, ať zavolá Arkana. Budeme potřebovat jeden polní stan s kompletním vybavením, ať máme kde bydlet. A odkomanduj sem nějakýho medika, nejlíp s diplomem z Bělehradský univerzity – ne že to bude nějakej felčar seljačina, který rozumí hlavně porodům telat.“

>>> >>> >>>

Dragan a Dardan leželi na jednoduchých lůžkách ve stínu a zotavovali se, zatímco přijel velitel Lazarević. Došel až k nim a Dragan zasalutoval. Kosovo spal.

„Veliteli… omlouvám se.“

„V pořádku,“ mávl rukou Lazarević. „Škoda, že to muselo skolit mého nejlepšího vojáka těsně před útokem, no, ale to už je vůle Boží. Aspoň že vás nevybombardovalo NATO. Budete v pořádku?“

Srbsko přikývl. Několik vojáků už stavělo stan, Danica vařila oběd a medik klečel vedle Dardana a vytahoval si propriety.

„Děkuju, veliteli.“

Lazarević odešel a k Srbsku přišel medik.

„Takže?“

„Špatný,“ řekl medik. „Vy jste ošklivě pořezaný sklem a sval na lýtku máte prakticky proříznutý. Nevím, jestli jste ji vydezinfikovali dostatečně; možná, že do ní přece jen chytíte infekci. Taky jste samozřejmě napůl utopený.“

„Tak už s tím výčtem dárečků jak o Vánocích přestaň, chlape,“ zamručel Srbsko. „Co Dardan?“

„Jestli vy jste napůl utopený, tak ten je utopený skoro úplně. Mám podezření, že by se mohly objevit příznaky opožděného utonutí, tak na něj dávejte pozor a když tak mě okamžitě přivolejte – u dětí to snadno může být smrtící.“

Dragan přikývl a radši se nezmiňoval o tom, že chlapci s obličejem třináctiletého je ve skutečnosti skoro padesát let.

„Taky trpí těžkou hypotermií. Máme sice léto, ale potřebuje hodně zahřívat.“ Medik se nespokojeně rozhlédl po stanu. „To nějak vyřešte.“

>>> >>> >>>

Uběhlo několik hodin a nad Ibarem se pomalu stmívalo. Voda už opadala; za pár dní budou vidět trosky jejich bývalého domu. Danica připravila dušené maso z kýty, která byla schovaná ve spížce ve stráni nad domem, a Kosovu připravili čirý vývar, protože nic jiného nezvládl sníst. Celou dobu se třásl a Srbsko se bál, jestli nemá vnitřní zranění. Mohlo se mu něco stát, když spadl dům. Kdoví, jestli by to ten medik poznal.

Po večeři rozložili lehátka a udělali jednu velkou postel, tak jak byli zvyklí spát, když byl Dragan doma. Kosovo tentokrát nebyl připoutaný; Dragan zhodnotil, že v tomhle stavu nikam utíkat nebude. Danica si lehla z jedné strany a Srbsko s potěšením zjistil, že i v polních podmínkách zvládala být stále krásná: před spaním se odlíčila, postříkala si obličej a dekolt růžovou vodou a opatrně nanesla lehkou vrstvu rtěnky z dovozu, načež se jala rozčesávat vlasy. Zlatý křížek se jí pohupoval mezi prsy. Jeho sestra byla nádherná a on ji měl moc rád, i když se k ní občas choval obhrouble. V posteli to byla absolutní bohyně.

Kosovo byl oblečený jen v tenkém tričku a slipech, protože Srbsko věděl, že nachlazení se nejlépe přechází tak, že se lidé svléknou, zalezou si pod deky a navzájem se zahřívají, nejlépe za pomoci alkoholu nebo teplých nápojů. Ani on sám nebyl moc oblečený – řezné rány, teď už zašité, potřebovaly dýchat.

Kosovo měl špičatou tvářičku, přerostlé vlasy stažené do culíčku a neustálý výraz lehkého pohrdání. Pohrdal Draganem, protože Dragan mu odmítal dávat svobodu. Proč taky, už ho opustili všichni ostatní a Kosovo byl prostě příliš malý na to, aby byl vlastní stát, hotovo tečka. A pohrdal jím, protože do něj byl zamilovaný, i přes vlastní odpor a přes to, co mu Dragan udělal. Dragan to věděl a rozuměl tomu. Ale co s tím oba kurva měli dělat?

Objal ho a přitáhl blíž, aby mu bylo větší teplo, a pak k sobě přitáhl Danicu, když si konečně lehla, a všichni tři usnuli.

>>> >>> >>>

Vzbudili se po půlnoci. Nad řekou slabě zněly cikády, ale jinak byl všude klid. Draganovi bolestivě pocukávalo v noze, ale to nebyl ten důvod, proč se vzbudili. Dardan vlhce kašlal.

„Copak ti je?“ zeptala se ho Danica, zatímco ho něžně objímala.

„Nemůžu dýchat,“ kňučel namáhavě Kosovo. „Jak kdybych dýchal vodu. _Bolí_ to,“ vzlykl.

„Á, kurva, to bude asi to opožděné tonutí,“ řekl Dragan. „Vytáhnem nějakého doktora z postele.“

Nahmatal mobil a vytočil ústřední zdravotnické středisko. Krátce popsal situaci a poslouchal.

Zanedlouho uslyšeli zvuk vozu a do stanu přispěchal jeden z armádních mediků. Situace byla zjevně vážná.

„Je to, jako by se topil,“ vysvětloval, zatímco se odsávačkou připojenou na běžící motor auta pokoušel Dardanovi ulevit. „Má vodu v plicích, takže má narušenou výměnu kyslíku. Pojí se to s laryngospasmatem, kdy se snadno můžou zablokovat dýchací cesty.“

Danica si skousla ret a svírala Dardanovu ruku v té své.

„I jestli je to silný chlapíček, tak to je nebezpečná věc,“ pokračoval doktor. „Dávejte na něj dobrý pozor, ať se vám neudusí uprostřed noci.“

„Nepotřebuju, aby na mě někdo dával pozor!“ zachrčel Kosovo a pokusil se doktora kousnout do ruky.

„No, má se zjevně k světu,“ založil si ruce na prsou doktor, „snad to nebude tak hrozný. Je to všechno?“

„No, nějak mi škube v pořezané noze,“ řekl Srbsko.

„Tak se na to ještě mrkneme.“ Doktor si donesl silnou svítilnu a rozsvítil. V jejím světle bylo najednou vidět, jak Srbsko stiskává zuby a jak je celý bledý a zpocený. Opatrně mu vyhrnuli nohavici.

„No, krása,“ hvízdl doktor. „Infekce jak vyšitá, a to jsem odvázal jen asi dva centimetry obvazu. Nedá se nic dělat, musíme to vyčistit ještě jednou a zasypat sulfonamidem, aby z toho ještě nebyla gangréna. To si teď v době války nemůžete dovolit ani vy, že?“ Postavil lampu na převrácenou bednu, odešel do auta a donesl si kufr. Danica vytáhla čisté prostěradlo a dala vařit vodu na malý vařič. Kosovu se zase klížily oči, ale vlhce chrčel a sípal. Cikády nepřestávaly cvrčet, ale to byl jediný zvuk na pozadí; dnes v noci se bombardovat nebude.

Doktor dal Srbsku mezi zuby pevný gumový váleček na zakousnutí, vytáhl si skalpel, umyl si ruce a začal odpreparovávat obvaz, celý ztvrdlý a ulepený zaschlou krví. Srbsko zoufale natáhl ruku s otevřenou dlaní a zašmátral, čeho by se mohl chytit. Dotkla se ho jemná ženská ruka s dlouhými nehty a ucítil závan růží; trochu se uklidnil.

Následující čtvrthodiny bylo slyšet jen usykávání – doktorovo, jak se snažil co nejlépe vyčistit ránu, Draganovo, jak ho dezinfekce a šťourání skalpelem bolelo, a Danicino, které Dragan pevně stiskal ruku.

„Nezlomte jí tu ruku,“ řekl doktor, a Srbsko povolil sevření. „Jsem hotový. Vaše trápení každopádně neskončilo. Na pár dní si lehněte a modlete se, abychom to nemuseli otvírat znovu. Ráno sem pošlu někoho, aby vám to zašil – na tom bych si teď zničil oči. Postarejte se o toho malýho, já jedu zase na základnu.“

Se Srbskem si navzájem zasalutovali a pak doktor odešel.

Znovu si lehli tak jako předtím, ale tentokrát byl uprostřed Kosovo, aby se v noci snadno probudili, kdyby začal znovu kašlat.

„Ukolébavku,“ ozval se slabý hlas Kosova.

„Danico, zazpívej mu něco.“

„Danica mi zpívá pořád!“ načuřil se Dardan. „Zazpívej mi něco ty, Dragane.“ Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale propadl záchvatu příšerně znějícího kašle. Znělo to, jako by se mu každou chvíli měly plíce roztrhnout jako vlhký papír.

„No dobře, no dobře,“ zavrčel Dragan. „Ale harmoniku jsem nechal na základně, budeš to muset vydržet bez ní.“ Chvíli přemýšlel. Napadaly ho jen samé sprosté vojenské odrhovačky. „Danico, zazpíváme mu _Sini jarko sunce za Kosova_?“

Kosovo se zavrtěl a Danica se usmála. „Jasně, Draško.“

Oba si nejdřív začali pobrukovat, aby sladili tóninu, a pak Dragan začal.

_„Nedamo te, vaskrslo Kosovo,_

_Najsvetije polje Srbinovo…“_

**Author's Note:**

> Srbsko trpí těžkou PTSD a velkým strachem, že bude sám, a v době kosovské války (1999) ho většina jeho rodiny už opustila, tak se chová vypjatě a dělá věci, které by jinak zřejmě neudělal. Stále je to ten velkorysý, přímočarý, odvážný člověk, jak ho zná jeho rodina - ale teď je ve velmi špatné fázi svého života a nechová se tak.


End file.
